1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content provider networks and more particularly to providing remote access to digital television content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provider networks provide users with access to multimedia content through customer premises equipment (CPE). When a user is away from the location of the CPE, without some form of remote access, the user generally does not have access to the content provided by the CPE.